The Art of Love ::OneShot::
by xo.bring.me.back.ox
Summary: A love story between Deidara and Akari. DeiAka Romance/Comedy


The Art of Love

One-Shot

**Name**: Akari Uchiha

**Age**: 18

**Village**: Iwagakure (village hidden in the rock)

**Personality**: Outgoing, helpful, funny, demanding, and a little shyish.

**Rank**: missing Nin rumored to be in the Akatsuki.

**Relatives**: The famous Sasuke Uchiha, and the elder Itachi Uchiha. Except your older, by like 10 minutes, yes you and Itachi are fraternal twins.

**Friends**: Kimmimaro and everyone in the Akatsuki, except Hidan.

**Story:** "Akari! Are you coming?!" you heard Deidara yell. "Just a minute!" you yelled back while putting on your mascara. You walked out of the bathroom and saw Deidara and Tobi waiting at the front door. "Wow, you look pretty Akari!" Tobi said smiling. "Thank you Tobi." You said, and then shifted your gaze at Deidara. He didn't notice you were looking at him until a couple seconds later. "What?!" he said. "Don't you think I look pretty? Tobi does." You said crossing your arms. "Does Tobi get a lollipop?" Tobi asked. "Yes," you said handing him a lollipop. He did his little dance when he got the lollipop. "I want one!" Deidara complained. You thought about it and decided to give him one. "Ok fine but give me your hand first." "Why?" he asked. "Just do it!" you said. "Fine," he said extending his left hand. You grabbed his arm and shoved the lollipop in his mouth on his hand. His hand quickly at the treat and licked its lips. "Hey! That's no fair!" he said. You and Tobi just laughed while Deidara was sticking his hand in his mouth on his hand trying to get it out, which made you laugh more. "Hey. Aren't you guys supposed to be on a mission?" you heard someone say behind you. You looked to see who it was, it was none other then you little brother Itachi. "Well, if you call getting dinner to feed everyone a mission then ya." You said walking up to him. He looked at the situation Deidara was in and Tobi laughing his head off. "What's with them?" he asked. "Oh the whole Deidara mouth hand thing." You replied. "Ahhh, the funniest thing to do here," He said. "Nuh uh!" you said. "What else?" he asked. "This!" you said while putting him in a headlock while giving him a nuggie. When he got out of it his hair was all messed up. "AHHHHH!!!!!" he said seeing his hair in the mirror. "I, need, my, HAIR GEL!" he screamed while running to his room. You all laughed while heading out the door to buy the stupid dinner.

The three of you walked into the barren street down to the market while Tobi jumped on your back for a piggyback ride like he always did. He and you were like brother and sister, he followed you around wherever you went, and when he wasn't following you he was following Deidara. Tobi screamed weeeee when you started running; Deidara just slacked off behind you to argue with Sasori about what art really is.

You reached the market and when the clerk saw the cloaks you were all wearing she high tailed it and ran away like everyone else. You shook Tobi off you and started gathering things you needed. You looked up and saw Deidara and Sasori still fighting. You sighed and told Tobi to get the rest of the things you needed. You walked over to the boys and broke them up screaming, "SHUT UP! ART IS BOTH! NOW CAN WE JUST GO HOME!?" "Fine," Sasori said walking home. You went to Tobi to see what he got and handed a couple bags for Deidara to help carry. Deidara took the liberty of carrying Tobi this time. You looked at Deidara and giggled. "What-un?" he asked. "That," you replied. "What-un?" he asked again. "That funny way you end most of your sentences." You said. "Ya senpai why do you do it?" Tobi added. "It's like an ancient." He said. "It's a funny one!" Tobi exclaimed. "Shut up-un!" he said to him. Tobi looked down ashamed. You laughed as you reached the entrance of the lair. You dropped the bags and yelled for Zetsu to come. "What?" he asked. "Can you pleeease make dinner?" you said innocently while making a puppy dog face. "You know I hate when you do that to me!" he complained. "Pleeease?" you asked again with a twinkle in your eye. "I guess." He said with a sigh. "Thank you Zetsu." You said giving him a friendly kiss on the cheek. He mumbled under his breath with a blush on his face. You saw Sasori in the couch watching the Pick-Up Artist. You crept over behind the couch to sneak up on him. You jumped over the couch on to his lap and gave him a big hug and screamed, "SASORI-NISSAN! He was frightened at first but then realized it was you and smiled. You got off him and said, "Soo, watching this show for a reason?" he got all wide eyed and quickly turned off the T.V. and said, "Um, no," really quickly. "Uh-huh," you said sarcastically. "So what did you buy at the store?" he asked. "I got tacos!" you said ecstatic. His ears perked up and he jumped on his feet and pumped his arm behing him saying, "Yessss." Then Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, and the leader poked their heads around the corner and said, "Tacos?" "You replied yes and they all started doing some sort of happy dance. You ran to Itachi's room to tell him the good news. You saw him with his hair fixed but he was sitting on his bead criss cross applesauce painting his finger nails. He looked up from his nails and saw you standing there. "What?" he asked. "I got tacos!" you said smiling. "OMG! NO WAY!" he said jumping up, but unfortunately smudged a nail. "DAMMIT!" he said seeing what he did. "Nothing tacos can't fix, right?" you said temptingly. "Ok, but you have to help me do them later." "Alright, but your so gay sometimes." You said taking him to the table where everyone was sitting eating the delicious tacos.

After dinner you and Konan were the ones left to do the dishes. "God this sucks. The guys never do anything!" she said while wiping a sponge on a plate. "Ya, but they have to do things that they probably hate to do." "Like what?" she asked. "Like how they always have to ask the girl out and that kind of stuff." You replied. "True," she said while nodding her head. You stacked the last plate and walked off. "Where are you going?" she asked. "I'm going to see what my brothers doing." You said. She put on a small blush and said, "Oh." You smiled knowing she liked your brother.

You walked down the hall to Itachi's room. You entered his room and saw him fixing his hair neater than he usually does. (I wonder if that's even possible!) "What's with the extra primping?" you asked. "No reason." He said listening with half an ear. "Ya know Konan really seems excited today, why?" you asked because you knew he knew the answer. He stood up straight in shock that you knew what was going on. "I don't know." He said. "Why would I know why Konan's so extra happy today?" he said. "Oh, I just thought that… maybe…" you said dragging off your sentence. "That what?" he asked. "Well I kinda assumed you two were going out tonight." "Well you're wrong." He said flat out. "Good." You said in relief. "Why?" he asked. "I didn't want you embarrassing yourself." "How would I embarrass myself?" he said while putting his hand on his chest on closing his eyes like he could ever embarrass himself. "Cuz maybe you would kiss." You said with a laugh in your voice. "I know how to kiss!" he yelled. "It's not like your any better." He said turning his gaze from you. "I know I'm better." You said. "Prove it." He said. You looked at him with the wtf?! Ewww face on. "On someone else!" he said. "Oh, I knew that." You said. "Sure." He said under his breath. You glared at him and poked your head out the door and saw Deidara walking down the hall. You grabbed him furiously by the arm and pulled him in the room while your other arm was around his neck. You crashed our lips onto his while all these thoughts were going through his head. Itachi's face was like 00. Deidara was shocked and yet pleased. He put his free hand on your cheek, you giggled when his mouth on his hand licked your cheek. He pulled off and said, "Look, he likes you!" you smiled sweetly and continued the kiss. He licked the your bottom lip asking for an entry, you granted it while you two started frenching each others brains out. Itachi yelled, "Ok! I was wrong! You are better!" you ignored him and continued the make out session. Itachi got really annoyed and yelled, "GET A ROOM!" You broke off the kiss and glared at him until you got an idea. "Ok," you said smiling evilly. You let go of Deidara and pushed Itachi out the door and locked it. He started pounding on the door yelling, "That's NOT what I meant!!!" "Oh well!" you said outside the door. "Fine! But if you go any further you're cleaning my sheets!" he yelled as you heard him walk off. You & Deidara laughed, then Deidara said, "So…will you have to clean his sheets?"


End file.
